1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for producing index information with link information wherein link information is embedded in a key region specified arbitrarily by an operator. The present invention further relates to an apparatus and method for producing image data wherein, in response to a click operation of a partial region in which tag information is embedded, information associated with the partial region can be displayed on a screen. The present invention relates also to a recording medium in which a program for implementing the functions mentioned is recorded.
2. Description of Related Art
Together with setup of the communication infrastructures and increase of the recording capacity in recent years, it is demanded to place various services proposed heretofore into practical use. The technique described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 7-231308.